Edward R. Carney
' Edward R. Carney' is the main antagonist of the series. His goal is to have all his customers have a Mr. Meaty meal 5 times a day. He is the founder, owner, and CEO of Mr. Meaty (which is named after him) and Josh and Parker's boss. Short-tempered, impatient, decrepit, sadistic, and very greedy, Mr. Carney is known for always ordering his employees (and other people) around. Until everyone has had a Mr. Meaty meal 5 times a day, Mr. Carney won't rest. His body was previously cryogenically frozen in the freezer until Josh and Parker found him and thawed him out. Now, he is back to owning the Mr. Meaty empire and bossing his employees around. Mr. Carney is shown to be crippled, usually riding around in his high-tech wheelchair with an I.V., which he uses to send an electric charge to the chip attached to the back of Mr. Wink's head (even though he's not handicapped). According to himself, he rules the "9th largest meat purveyor in the universe". Once, he even claimed that he had nothing but a bathtub full of pork butt. In Big Greasy Musical, Mr. Carney starred in Josh's dream as the main villain. In it, he played a man, who was constantly terrorizing the Land of Song. Later on, he captured Princess Brittany as she was about to sing to Josh. Josh was then forced to save the girl from Mr. Carney, but Josh didn't believe in it. Therefore, Josh couldn't fly anymore, and crash landed in Mr. Carney's town. He asked 3 guards (portrayed by the Tater Tots) if they know where Mr. Carney is. After their song was done, Josh hitched a ride with Parker in his car. After Josh arrived at Mr. Carney's castle, he crept in, got to the top floor where Mr. Carney was, and when Mr. Carney noticed him, he asked him to sit in his wheelchair, while he went to get an shovel. But he soon changed his mind after he tried to get the shovel. Josh then jumped into action, and, listening to Brittany's advice, used his diamond voice against Mr. Carney's henchmen, killing them. Mr. Carney then finally got the shovel off the wall, and charged at Josh and Brittany to kill them. But before he could kill them, Josh and Brittany defeated him just by singing to him. The Land of Song was then saved and Josh, Brittany, Parker, and all the others celebrate. He is voiced by Marty Stelnick. Trivia * His appearance is a parody of Colonel Sanders. * Back in 1904, Mr. Carney served up his renowned pork rib recipe to the delight of many a World's Fairgoer. His ribs were such a success that he had himself cryogenically frozen at a nearby booth. Now, more than a century later, he has been unfrozen and continues to carry on Mr. Meaty's worldwide domination. Impressively, his 100+ years on ice haven't squelched his greed or his ability to crack the whip and exploit his employees. * It was first pointed out in "Mr. Meaty Emp loyee Training Video #77" that Mr. Carney is Mr. Meaty's CEO. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters